jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Kent
Clark Kent (codename Superman) is of the planet Krypton & was given the birth name Kal-El. He is the superhero of Metropolis & founding member of the Justice League. In his human alias, he is a reporter for the Daily Planet, husband of Lois Lane & father of four children. Background 1975 - 1998 Clark Kent was born Kal-El on Krypton in its capital, Kandor. As a member of the Noble House of El, he would have lived a life of luxury. His dad was a gifted engineer & a scientist of the Guild of Thought; & his mom was the Guild of Reason's chosen representative to the High Council of Krypton. His parents foresaw the destruction of their planet coming. When attempts to stop this were halted, they took measures to guarantee his safety by putting him in a starship & sent him off into space, heading toward Earth. He crash-landed in Smallville where he was found by Jonathon & Martha Kent. Unable to produce their own kids, they chose to take this him in. They named him Clark & took steps to make it appear they adopted the boy. As Clark grew up, his powers became very noticeable. Jonathan instilled Clark with an honest work ethic & sense of justice while Martha urged him not to use his powers openly, as she feared exposing his secret would endanger him. Shortly after his 16th birthday, he decided to use his powers to help people, while keeping his powers a secret. And after that, he began dating his lifelong friend & crush, Lana Lang. He began to solve crimes with his friends in Smallville & they printed their work in his high school paper. He went on to attended Metropolis University, where he studied journalism. After getting a job at the Daily Planet & his dad’s fatal heart attack, Martha gave Clark a mysterious alien object which was the key to the ship that Clark had come to Earth in. After Clark touched it, the ship automatically sent a signal but he wouldn't know to where until another space pod crash landed in their corn field on the farm. Inside was a young girl, wearing the same sigil he was on her clothing. After introducing herself, the girl claimed that she was his cousin from Krypton. The two of them would go to the Fortress of Solitude for clarification from Kelex, who not only confirmed Kara but explained those missing years for her. With nowhere else to go, she became his adopted sister withMartha now raising her as her own. 1998 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Conner Kent: Adopted brother & protege. After Conner’s creation, he met Superman months later. As him & Lois already had 2 young kids in the house, he felt it was better for Martha to adopt him so he played a more brother role. * Kara Kent: Paternal Cousin. Romantic Relationships * Lana Lang: Missing data. * Lois Lane: Clark & Lois met after Clark landed a job at the Daily Planet. Their job sparked a rivalry that led to a relationship. After the long night they spent working together, they begin dating at the beginning of 2000. At the time, Lois was around 6 months pregnant & the child's father had abandoned her. So in addition to become a boyfriend, Clark became a father. They were married in August of 2003 & she gave birth to their son Jon the next year. Lois gave birth to their next child, Laura in early 2007. For a long time it was just them, the 2 kids & Conner until they adopted another child, Lor-Zod in January of 2012. He was chronologically 16 but had been in stasis for the last 34 years. With the help of Bruce, the boy became Christopher Kent & was adopted by the Kents. Powers & Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology ** Solar Energy Absorption ** Heat Vision ** Enhanced Senses *** Superhuman Hearing *** Enhanced Vision **** Telescopic Vision **** X-Ray Vision **** Microscopic Vision ** Flight ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Super Breath * Investigation * Leadership: Though he is not the leader of the Justice League, he is always the forefront. Weaknesses * Kryptonite * Magic * Solar Energy Dependency Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 8 * Speed: Level 7 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 7 * Strategy: Level 6 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Bruce has never explicitly stated it but he looks up to Clark & admires him for using all the power he has for good & to help others. * In addition, Bruce is the godfather of all his children. * Despite his large appearance, he is one of the nicest, most easy going & caring people. * He's never been quick to judge someone, something he thanks his parents for as they never judged him when his powers started appearing. * Clark's first name comes from Martha's maiden name. * He landed on Earth & was founded by the Kents on June 28. He looked some months old already so they settled on February 28 being his birthday. * He won't let Kara tell him when his actual birthday is as it would make things difficult for him. * Clark had a crush on Lois from the moment he met her. * Clark & Lois both decided to be very upfront with Ariella about her parentage but she was adamant about calling Clark her dad. * Though Conner is his adopted brother & he was primarily raised in Smallville, Clark & Lois still looked out for him as one of their own with him & he stayed with them a lot. * He doesn't drink alcohol. * Clark was one a vegetarian but gave it up as quickly as tried it. * Superman has a power ranking of 360, classifying him as Threat Level 8. Notes * Clark states Bruce Wayne was his best friend in Batman/Superman #3. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Super Squad Category:Justice League Category:Daily Planet Category:Leadership Category:Threat Level 8